Pure
by AmyCalhoun
Summary: Seventeen year old Blaise finds something out about herself that she never thought was possible, can anyone help her?  p.s first two chapters in Blaise POV.
1. Burned

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

My heart was beating in my throat and I didn't know how to push it back down to where it belonged. If your life really did flash before your eyes milliseconds before death then I think this is what it felt like. Flashes of white were forcing themselves into my vision and as they did pictures, no memories, came into my mind like a vicious wave from a flood. The memories were rudely interrupted by a burning, deep inside my body. Every other second it flared to a higher intensity and I wondered how much more of this I could actually take. Every part of my mind was monitoring the situation, I could barely remember where I was, but I had a vague idea that I was in my room. I couldn't feel or remember if I was standing or sitting and to be honest, I really didn't care at this point.

Different colours then made themselves known in my mind and more importantly in my vision. Reds, oranges and vibrant gold's made themselves prominent. This plus the burning sensation which had now increased to a new high, proposed the evidence that I was burning alive, out of nowhere. Was that even possible? I tried to move my arms, trying to feel for flames, but it was useless, they were useless. My mind no longer had control over my body. Suddenly everything faded and dulled, the colours receded and the burning calmed. I thought it was stopping that this was finally over, until I was notified otherwise. Everything went black, I felt myself fall but I couldn't save myself. I collapsed onto the cold wooden floor like a well-used ragdoll and there was nothing from then on.


	2. Woods

My eyes opened and everything was hazy. My head was pounding but what caught my attention more was the fact I could see clearly. Apart from the ceiling spinning every so often, everything looked pretty normal, no white and more importantly no reds. I sat up and as I did the blood fell from my head and I had to focus for a few seconds to make sure I wasn't going to pass out again. I looked around my room, I had been right. I'd been right here the whole time whilst my body went on a journey of its own. The walls started to close in on me and I suddenly felt extremely claustrophobic, I had to get out. I jumped up, grabbed my sweat shirt which was thrown onto my bed and made a break out of the house to woods.

The woods had never scared me as a small child; my mother would happily let me play in the edge of the greenery unattended. Of course I used to venture further, but she doesn't know that. Ten years later and a whole lot more common sense; I now know the woods like the back of my hand. I wanted peace and open space, somewhere where I could escape the closing walls of civilization and just forget. I knew where to go; it had been one of my favourite places since I was a child; a small lake that no one knew about. I took the winding path that would have been invisible to everyone else, and my thoughts quickly found something to think about.

The burning had receded and I was hoping it was on its way out for good. It didn't feel like an illness, well, not any illness I knew about, there was something abnormal about it. It felt like an intruder trying to change me: change my attitude, my appearance, and the way my body works on a daily basis. I got a chill at the thought of it.

I turned past the huge oak tree towards the lake and a fierce fire let rip inside me. The burning was back and this time it was ten times worse. I doubled over grasping at my abdomen at the pain. I took a look up at the lake, there was someone there. Never ever in ten years had someone been here at the same time as me. I didn't know what to think until the pain suddenly increased and I let out a wild gasp.


	3. Life Sentence

Kalen POV.

Through the tweeting of the birds and the cool trickling of the water over rocks came a gasp from behind. I fought the urge to look behind me until my senses had analysed the situation. My hairs on my arms stood up on end at the thought of a threat, my ears ranged further than the lake in front of me and picked up breathing a faint breathing, which was struggling to grasp at invisible air. With a southern breeze then came the smell, almonds, pine splints and smoke. Fiery smoke, something was burning. My head whipped round in a second and what meet my eyes was far from what I was imagining.

There was a girl, and it was her, it was time. Watching her doubling over in pain made me cringe but I couldn't just run up and help her, she'd probably freak out. I knew I had to help her, and I knew how to do it, but making my body move to the commands of my brain was becoming increasingly difficult. I already knew her name and everything about her, I had been told about her when I was only five, and every night since then I had wondered when our paths would cross.

Seventeen years ago a woman in her mid-twenties gave birth to a baby girl, and named her Blaise. From then on it was both our destinies to come across one another, for us to save one another. Now what stood in front of my eyes was the most beautiful, angelic girl I had ever seen. She was no angel, for that I already knew, she was a normal girl who was born into a life sentence of pain. A girl who was destined for hell and it's now my job to save her.


	4. Oceans

Blaise POV

The pain had become indescribable, and that was that. I didn't know what to do anymore, what to feel, what to think. My vision was blurred and my hearing was weak. I honestly think this is the end of me. I lost what was left of my balance and let myself drop to the floor. I used the oak tree to lean upon and tried to catch my breath, which was becoming increasingly hard. My throat felt like it was closing up like a funnel does as it goes down. Smaller and smaller every breath. My eyes closed and tried to focus on breathing, I just wanted this all to end.

My mind reached out and thought of things to contrast the fire within me. It threw pictures back at me, blues and whites of water and snows. I concentrated on the blues and thought of all the different oceans, rivers and lakes that filled the planet. There were thousands.

I suddenly felt like I was afloat, bobbing in the waves of some tropical sea. It was almost soothing. The fire was still alight but my thoughts were elsewhere. The soothing bobbing began to feel rough like vicious waves crashing up against rocks. Nausea seeped into my veins and pricked the hairs on my skin; I had to stop the motion.

My eyes flew open and my arms jerked to assist in getting myself up. Seconds later I realised everything, the bobbing, the nausea and not being able to help myself up. I was being carried.


	5. Awakening

Blaise POV

My muscles froze and suddenly hundreds of questions were present at the forefront of my mind. Looking up through the cloudy cover of watery eyes and dust I saw a mass of mousey brown hair bobbing along to the rhythm of the tropical sea I had been a part of before. Within seconds and without having any conversation with this stranger I already knew the biggest thing about him.. he was beautiful. Not in a mushy girly way, but the way the light hit his face and reflected off his cheekbones and the way his strong physique pushed past his tight fitting white top showed a beauty I'd never seen before. For an unknown reason I had a gut feeling that he was mine.

I didn't think he had noticed my awakening yet and I didn't know whether to get his attention, or play it safe and stare at his perfect face some more. The starring at his face idea was winning until he read my mind and looked down at me instantly, no panic in his face just calm as if he'd known I'd been awake the whole time.

The pace slowed and then stopped. He slowly lowered me down and my feet met the ground, his eyes never leaving mine. He kept a reassuring grasp on my wrist, which was nice, in case I passed out again. I felt dizzy with questions and blurred memories of pain. The boy, or I could have said man because he had the body for one, suddenly remembered his role.

"My name's Kalen. Please don't be afraid." The sound from his mouth was nothing like I would have ever expected. His voice floated around me like tweeting birds in the breeze or the delicate chiming of bells from a distant church. And why the thought I'd be afraid of him, I had no idea. I didn't even know him and I felt like I was protected, I knew nothing could get me.


End file.
